<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>oh, my my my by xavierurban</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28041945">oh, my my my</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xavierurban/pseuds/xavierurban'>xavierurban</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>bless the broken road [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Superman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - No Powers, Blowjobs, Class Differences, Come Marking, Damian is 18 and Jon is 16 but they’re in NY where age of consent is 17, Domestic Fluff, Family Dynamics, First Time, Fluff, Fooling Around, Insecurity, M/M, Making Out, Mild D/s? Pre-D/s? idefk but Jon's pinging my sub radar a lot here, Mostly via: discussion of consent, Possessiveness, Praise Kink, Referenced Sexual Abuse/Rape, Slice of Life, The rest of the Wayne family appears briefly, Underage - Freeform, Young Love, also no smut in chapter two because i can't control myself apparently, and discussion of Jason, apparently, as does Conner, background TimKon - Freeform, but it's coming i swear 2 u, handjobs, he will grow up to be a lovely one someday, kind of?, no smut in chapter one soz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:41:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,278</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28041945</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xavierurban/pseuds/xavierurban</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>our daddies used to joke about the two of us growing up and fallin' in love,</i>
  <br/>
  <i>and our mamas smiled and rolled their eyes,</i>
  <br/>
  <i>and said, "oh, my, my, my."</i>
</p><p> </p><p>“My house, my rules,” Bruce cuts in, and Damian glares, so Jon nuzzles in a little closer to distract him.</p><p>“Damian,” Talia finally speaks up, “Your father is right.” Her lips quirk into a smile, and Jon can’t help blushing a little under the knowing look she shoots them as she adds, “Besides, it’s only for tonight.”</p><p>Bruce frowns even more deeply at that.</p><p>“Something tells me you didn’t make the drive down just to spend a few hours here before Damian leaves in the morning,” he says, and Jon gives him his best puppy dog eyes, the ones he knows always work on his own Dad.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bruce Wayne &amp; Damian Wayne, Jason Todd &amp; Damian Wayne, Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne, Talia al Ghul &amp; Damian Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>bless the broken road [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1328723</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>155</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Interrupting your not-so-regularly-scheduled jayroy to bring you some damijon instead? This has been on my to-write list for a while, as just a vague plan of wanting to write something loosely inspired by this song, and inspiration struck kind of suddenly, although it really took a turn from any original plans I had. That said, I’m posting because, well, it’s been <i>so damn long</i> since I had any kind of update for you, and I feel terrible, but the next jayroy piece has been giving me trouble practically from the moment I started writing it, coming in short fits of inspiration and then extended periods of drawing a blank, and, seriously, I’m so sorry to all of you. This series isn’t abandoned by any means; inspiration is just a fickle thing.</p><p>I have opted to tag underage because the smutty portions of this fic are set in New York, where the age of consent is 17 and there is no close-in-age exception, but Damian and Jon are both at or above the age of consent in their home states of New Jersey and Delaware. The tag warning for references to sexual assault and rape isn’t about anything that has happened to either Damian or Jon, but stems in part from references to what happened to Jason and in part from the boys having a Serious Sex Talk about how important it is to be honest about your boundaries.</p><p>Title from Mary’s Song (Oh, My My My) by Taylor Swift, which is, like, THE damijon song for this universe. Seriously. Please go listen to it if you aren’t familiar with it already. Or listen to it anyway and just think soft, fluffy damijon thoughts :c</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jon shifts restlessly in the passenger seat of his brother’s beat-up Chevy truck as Wayne Manor comes into view.</p><p>Well, no, that’s a lie. He was already restless after over two hours of driving, but knowing they’ve finally almost reached their destination is just making it worse. Honestly, he’s not looking forward to another long drive tomorrow morning, but at least he’ll have Damian to talk to, instead of Conner. Not that he doesn’t enjoy spending time with his brother, of course; he’s just not one for idle chatter, preferring to spend the drive with the windows down and the radio cranked up.</p><p>Thank God they both share the same taste in music, that’s for sure.</p><p>Conner finally turns the volume down as they pull up to the tall, imposing gates at the end of the winding driveway, and Jon practically bounces in his seat as the older boy keys in what’s probably Tim’s entry code and the gates start to creak open.</p><p>The truck is barely in park a few moments later before Jon is scrambling to undo his seatbelt and fling himself out of the truck. He raises his arms immediately, stretching out his back with a sigh of relief, and rolls his eyes when Conner shouts at him to <em>not do that, dammit, Jon, how many times do I have to tell you this thing rolls when I brake?</em></p><p>Whatever. It’s not like his feet were anywhere near the tires, anyway.</p><p>He just beams at his brother as he turns around and reaches back into the cab to snatch up the small suitcase he’d brought, and Conner lets out an annoyed huff before he gets out and grabs his own duffle bag. By the time they’ve both slammed the doors and turned back to the Manor, the door is already open, and Tim is leaning against the doorframe with a wry grin twisting his lips.</p><p>“I told you to call me when you hit Gotham,” he says, and Conner just laughs as he bounds up the steps and stoops to drop a kiss to his boyfriend’s lips.</p><p>“Surprise?” He says as he pulls back, and Tim rolls his eyes and pushes him back lightly, but that grin is starting to soften around the edges. “Hey, Jon,” he greets as he looks over Conner’s shoulder, and Jon waves cheerfully.</p><p>“Hi, Tim,” he replies, making his own way up to the front steps, and he scrunches his nose up when he doesn’t quite manage to dodge the hand that reaches out to ruffle his hair on his way into the Manor.</p><p>He reaches up to fix it, gaze darting around for only a few seconds before landing on Damian, who is looking far too smug in the face of his father’s frown and his mother’s exasperation. He tucks his suitcase against the wall where no one will trip on it and then makes a beeline for his boyfriend, sidling up to him and slinging his arms around the older boy’s waist as he grins up at him.</p><p>“That drive never gets any better,” he whines, and Damian rolls his eyes even as his arm comes up to wrap around Jon’s shoulders.</p><p>“So you’ve told me every time you make it,” he says dryly, and Jon smirks as he tips his head back and looks up at Damian pointedly until he obligingly dips down to give him a kiss. “Hello, Beloved,” he murmurs right before he pulls back, and Jon’s cheeks go a little pink when Bruce clears his throat.</p><p>“Hi, Mr. Wayne,” he says, just a little sheepishly, as he turns to look at Damian’s parents, “Miss. al Ghul.”</p><p>“Jon,” Bruce says, sounding a little strained, though his attention is stolen for a moment when Tim and Conner finally step through the door, Tim’s cheeks surely a deeper pink than his own are and Conner’s hair <em>definitely</em> messier than it was just a moment ago.</p><p>“Conner,” he adds, just as strained. Tim, at least, has the decency to look guilty, which is kind of funny, since he’s not the one who still lives at home, unlike Damian. Then again, he’s still staying there that night, so maybe he’s supposed to ask permission to have guests over, even if that guest is his long-term boyfriend.</p><p>“Sup, Bruce?” Conner greets casually, offering a flick of his hand that’s not quite a wave, “Long time, no see, Talia.”</p><p>Talia just hums, nodding her head slightly in greeting, and Tim rolls his eyes as he closes the front door. He looks like he’s about to say something else, but his mouth snaps closed again when someone clears their throat. Every head in the room swivels to look at Alfred as he enters the foyer, and Jon thinks the four of them all shrink a little under his stern gaze.</p><p>“Master Tim, Master Damian,” he says, “A little notice that we were to be hosting company would have been appropriate.”</p><p>Tim rubs the back of his neck, looking suitably chastised.</p><p>“Sorry, Alfie,” he says, and Alfred just raises an eyebrow at him.</p><p>“Shall I open one guest-bedroom or two?” He asks.</p><p>“One.”</p><p>“Two.”</p><p>“Is that really necessary, Alfred?”</p><p>Jon can’t help the laugh that bubbles out of him, and he blushes as he raises his hand to cover his mouth.</p><p>“Two,” Bruce repeats, and Tim visibly balks.</p><p><em>“Dad,”</em> he says with a groan, “That’s bul- ridiculous, and you know it.”</p><p>Bruce looks unmoved, and Tim sighs, throwing his hands up as he moves to walk past them all into the den, muttering about being a bona fide adult, and Conner just shrugs before following him.</p><p>If Jon didn’t know any better, he’d say that Alfred looks amused by the entire exchange.</p><p>“Very well, Master Bruce,” he says, and then he makes towards the stairs. Talia stays quiet, though she looks faintly unimpressed, and Jon wonders if she’s holding back because she doesn’t want to get into a parenting dispute with Bruce, or if it’s just because Tim was never one of her kids to begin with.</p><p>“Father, you’re being-”</p><p>“My house, my rules,” Bruce cuts in, and Damian glares, so Jon nuzzles in a little closer to distract him.</p><p>“Damian,” Talia finally speaks up, “Your father is right.” Her lips quirk into a smile, and Jon can’t help blushing a little under the knowing look she shoots them as she adds, “Besides, it’s only for tonight.”</p><p>Bruce frowns even more deeply at that.</p><p>“Something tells me you didn’t make the drive down just to spend a few hours here before Damian leaves in the morning,” he says, and Jon gives him his best puppy dog eyes, the ones he knows always work on his own Dad.</p><p>Bruce must have a little more mettle, though, because his expression doesn’t change.</p><p>“Jon will be joining us,” Damian says, and Jon has always envied that confidence of his, the way he can just say things like they’re an irrefutable fact, “His flight home is already booked for next week so that he won’t miss the start of his own classes.”</p><p>Oh, that gets a bit more of a reaction. The muscle in Bruce’s cheek twitches, and then he turns to shoot an accusatory look at Talia, who puts her hands up in a show of innocence.</p><p>“He gets it from you,” she says, and Bruce huffs, “Wayne men are nothing if not stubborn and presumptuous.”</p><p>Bruce takes a long, deep breath and then lets it out before turning back to them, his attention focusing in on Jon instead of his own son.</p><p>"And I’m just supposed to believe that your parents are okay with this," he says, sounding skeptical.</p><p>"Yes," Jon replies, trying to look and sound as reassuring as he can. He doesn't mention how he promised to sleep on the couch; he's pretty sure they didn't believe him, anyway, and Bruce probably won’t, either.</p><p>“I’m not a child any longer, Father,” Damian points out, and Jon winces, because, sure, like that’s going to work. Child or not, he’s the youngest, just like Jon himself, which means they’re both doomed to forever be seen as the babies of their respective families.</p><p>And, well. Maybe seeing Damian off to university is already taking its toll, even before adding this to the mix. The thought makes Jon feel a little guilty, but Damian had assured him that his parents weren’t intending to stay after helping him settle into his new place. So it’s not like he’s stealing their time with him or something, right? He’s just joining in on it.</p><p>“You may not be,” Bruce finally concedes, but then he nods towards Jon, “But <em>he</em> is. He shouldn’t be gallivanting across state lines to spend the week alone with his boyfriend.”</p><p>Jon feels his cheeks heating up again, and there’s a matching heat in his eyes that is going to get really embarrassing in the next few seconds if it doesn’t let up. He hates when anyone is mad at him, and even if Bruce isn’t his own Dad, he’s still kind of like a respected uncle. Or. Something.</p><p>Damian practically growls in response, twisting slightly to put himself not-quite-fully in front of Jon, and Talia is quick to step between father and son, her hand settling gently on Damian’s shoulder.</p><p>“What are you <em>suggesting</em>, Father?” Damian demands, and Jon frowns, looking up at him with a furrowed brow. He didn’t think Bruce was suggesting anything, except, well, his stance that Jon shouldn’t be going to stay with Damian without adult supervision or whatever. Which is stupid, really. Sixteen is plenty old enough to go on vacation without his parents.</p><p>“Damian,” Bruce starts, and Talia makes a slashing motion towards him, prompting him to shut up.</p><p>“Boys,” she says, instead, “Why don’t the two of you head upstairs and see if Alfred needs any assistance?”</p><p>It’s a pretty clear dismissal, if Jon’s ever heard one; Alfred <em>never</em> lets anyone help him with stuff like this. Damian obviously knows it, too, if the way he’s gritting his teeth is any indication, but he pulls himself free of Jon’s slackened grip after a few seconds and Jon darts away to grab his bag before returning to take Damian’s hand and allow his boyfriend to lead him upstairs.</p><p>“He’s <em>sixteen</em>, Talia,” he hears Bruce hiss as they reach the first landing, and Jon tightens his grip on Damian’s hand, “New York’s-”</p><p>But Jon doesn’t hear the rest, and he wonders if they’ve just moved far enough away themselves, or if Bruce and Talia have moved, too.</p><p>“He sounds really mad,” he mutters, and Damian only scoffs, “Maybe we shouldn’t have sprung it on everyone like this.”</p><p>“No,” Damian snaps, then he sighs, speaking more softly as he continues, “I knew he wouldn’t be happy about it; that’s why I had to go behind his back to make the arrangements. He’d never have allowed it otherwise.”</p><p>It’s the same thing Damian had told him when they first decided what they were going to do, but, well, Jon supposes he’d thought that Damian was exaggerating. Like, sure, his own parents hadn’t been <em>thrilled</em>, but they’d agreed in the end that Jon was responsible enough for it. He thought maybe Bruce knew him well enough to see the same thing, but he must have been wrong.</p><p>“I just don’t want your last night at home to be awful,” he whispers, setting his suitcase down when they finally reach Damian’s room, and Damian pauses, turning to face him.</p><p>“Jon,” he says, the word barely more than an exhale, and Jon feels that heat returning to his eyes as his vision starts to blur. Damian makes a low noise that might be distress, or might simply be displeasure, and Jon squeezes his eyes shut in embarrassment as warm hands cup his cheeks and Damian’s forehead is pressed against his own.</p><p>“Everything is fine,” he murmurs, “He’ll get over it. Richard will be here soon, and he’ll set him straight for us.”</p><p>Jon gives a wet laugh at that, reaching out to curl his fingers into the stomach of Damian’s shirt.</p><p>“I’m serious,” Damian adds, “No one can make Father see sense like Richard can. Except Alfred, anyway.”</p><p>He pulls back a moment later, but not before pressing a kiss to Jon’s forehead, and Jon sniffs as he opens his eyes and then reaches up to rub at them.</p><p>“Okay,” he says, and then he offers Damian a shaky smile that his boyfriend meets with one that’s only slightly steadier.</p><p>“Do you think Alfred will actually let us help him?” He asks after a moment, and Damian snorts.</p><p>“Not a chance,” he says, and then he slips his arms around Jon’s waist and tugs him close as he steps backwards towards his bed, “So we might as well just stay here until the storm calms down.”</p><p>Jon blushes and lets himself be led across the room, lets Damian push him down to land in a sprawl across his bed, and then surges up to meet his kiss when Damian crawls on top of him.</p>
<hr/><p>A cough startles them some time later, and Damian practically jumps off of him as he sits up and turns towards the door, eyes wide and cheeks flushed. Jon’s heart pounds as much from excitement as from the surprise, and he lifts his hands to cover his face, a mortified whine slipping past his lips.</p><p>“You know,” the intruder - Jason, it’s Jason, and, shit, <em>shit</em> this is the first time Jon’s seen him in <em>years</em>, could this be anymore embarrassing - says, “The whole ‘no closed doors with your S.O.’ rule is supposed to be so you, ah, <em>don’t</em> do… that.”</p><p>Jon squeeks, wishing he could turn invisible, or maybe just phase straight through the bed beneath him to hide under it.</p><p>“Hey, Jon,” Jason adds, sounding entirely too amused, and Jon feels his face burn.</p><p>“Akhi,” Damian says, a little breathlessly, as he stands up, and Jon peeks out from between his fingers to see the older boy hastily trying to straighten his shirt, “I thought you would be downstairs with the others.”</p><p>“God, I wish I was,” Jason replies forlornly, and Jon sneaks a peek at him, too, sees that his cheeks are also a little pink, his hand rubbing awkwardly at the back of his neck, and Jon sighs quietly as he lowers his hands and sits up.</p><p>“Hi, Jay,” he mumbles, gaze skittering away to look at the floor, and Jason huffs a laugh.</p><p>“Listen,” Jason finally says, “I was a teenager once, too. Just be glad it wasn’t Dad who caught you.”</p><p>Damian groans at that, and Jon reaches out instinctively, finding his hand with his own and giving it a comforting squeeze.</p><p>“He’s angry enough already,” Damian concedes, and Jason’s eyebrow raises before he shoots a look at Jon and understanding dawns on his face.</p><p>“Oh,” he breathes, cheeks darkening further as his gaze falls to the abandoned suitcase on the floor, “Um. Dick or someone already, uh, gave you The Talk, right?”</p><p><em>“Jason,”</em> Damian whines, and Jason holds up his hands in surrender, “Shut up, go away, oh my God. Yes, Father and Richard have <em>both</em> done as much, please, do not make me sit through another.”</p><p>“Believe me, Dames,” Jason says with an awkward, nervous-sounding laugh, “That’s the last thing I wanna do. Glad I was gone long enough to skirt <em>that</em> duty.”</p><p>Damian’s jaw twitches at that, something surprisingly dark flashing behind his eyes, and Jon finds himself tilting his head curiously, though he doesn’t comment. Damian doesn’t, either, and Jason takes a step back into the hall.</p><p>“Anyway, listen,” he says, “Dickie and Babs just got here, so, you know, that’s everyone. You should probably… not be hiding up here. Or, whatever. He’ll just bring the waterworks to you, anyway.”</p><p>Damian groans, sitting back down and putting his face in his hands.</p><p>“There’s no getting out of all this nonsense, is there?” He laments, and Jason makes a sympathetic noise.</p><p>“Sorry, no, there’s not,” he says, then huffs a laugh, “Anyway, you’re only going, like, one state over. Might not be as bad as when I dipped.”</p><p>Damian snorts, and Jason’s lips curl into a smirk.</p><p>“Yeah, I know,” he agrees, “Fat chance, right? Anyway. Just, come down when you’re ready.”</p><p>He winks at Jon and then adds, “Try not to get distracted, hm?”</p><p>He dodges the pillow that Damian tosses at him, cackling as he turns and walks away, and Jon leans his forehead against the back of Damian’s shoulder, his own shaking slightly with suppressed giggles.</p><p>“Shut up, Kent,” Damian grumbles, “This isn’t remotely funny.”</p><p>Jon takes a few deep breaths, trying to get himself under control, and then presses a kiss against the material of Damian’s shirt before he pulls back.</p><p>“Okay,” he says as he stands and turns to Damian, offering both of his hands, “Let’s go face the music.”</p><p>Damian sighs, taking Jon’s hands and letting himself be pulled to his feet.</p><p>“Fine,” he agrees, “Let’s just get this over with.”</p><p>Jon bites his lip, hesitating for a moment. He <em>knows</em> Damian, and so he knows this is all a front. Knows that Damian secretly loves the attention, the reminder that his family loves him. Knows that Damian is just as sad to be leaving home as his family is to see him go, especially with everything going on right now. Damian had, after all, almost deferred his enrollment just to stay and be here with them. To be here with Jason, really, although Jon wonders if that was just a convenient excuse, in some ways.</p><p>For someone so fiercely independent, Damian is also <em>used</em> to having his family to rely on.</p><p>“Hey,” Jon says eventually.</p><p>Damian cocks his head, letting go of one hand as he reaches up to fix his hair self-consciously, and Jon realises he should probably do the same.</p><p>“Hm?”</p><p>“You know it’s just cause they all love you, right?” He asks, “They’re gonna miss you.”</p><p>Damian’s shoulders slump, and he looks away, letting his hand fall back to his side.</p><p>“Yes,” he sighs, “I know.”</p><p><em>You’re going to miss them, too,</em> Jon doesn’t say; he just squeezes Damian’s hand and then fixes his own hair before starting to drag the older boy out of the room and back towards the stairs.</p>
<hr/><p>The rest of the night isn’t half as bad as Damian and Jason had made it sound like it would be. Yeah, Dick cries and clings to Damian for a solid ten minutes at the end of the night, himself and Barbara being the only ones who aren’t going to be able to stay over and see Damian off properly in the morning, but it’s pretty uneventful aside from that.</p><p>That’s not to say it’s boring, of course, but it’s never really a dull moment around the Wayne family, anyway, and Jon had learned that years ago. It’s not quite the chaotic, rowdy affair he’d grown used to, either, though, and Jon can’t help but notice how everything seems just a little more subdued; even Conner seems to be making a conscious effort to keep his voice lower than he usually would, no less engaged in the conversations happening around him, but definitely trying to keep that naturally-boisterous edge out of his tone.</p><p>Jason is the real outlier, though, but Jon supposes it’s to be expected. Jon would like to think that it’s just because he isn’t used to being around the others after so many years away, years spent primarily with only his mother - and sometimes with his grandfather - but he knows that that’s a naïve thought. Knows that that’s not the reason, or, at least, that it’s not the only reason.</p><p>It makes him sad, seeing Jason like this now, so quiet and reserved instead of confident and animated, and Jon thinks he can understand why Damian has been so messed up about what happened to him. He finds it hard not to think about everything he’s heard about when he looks at Jason, and he knows that Damian hasn’t even told him <em>everything</em>. It must be hard to live with him right now, to see him acting so unlike himself every day and have to know <em>why</em> that is.</p><p>It’s unfair, maybe, but Jon thinks that maybe getting away for a while is going to be good for Damian.</p><p>When the night finally comes to an end, Jon isn’t exactly surprised by the way Bruce stays in the hall, watching him and Conner like hawks until they go to their designated guestrooms. Jon thinks it’s a little unfair that Steph gets to stay with Cass in her room, but it’s just the perks of being engaged, he guesses.</p><p>The thought makes him smile a little, thinking about the ring he’d helped Conner pick out a few weeks back. It hasn’t come in yet, and Conner hasn’t decided on the <em>when</em> or the <em>how</em>, but Jon’s pretty confident that it’ll happen before the year’s out, one way or another. Keeping it a secret from Damian has been a struggle, but he’d promised Conner he wouldn’t tell anyone, and he doesn’t want to break that promise, even if he knows Damian wouldn’t ruin the surprise.</p><p>Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Jon steps further into the bedroom and sighs before starting to get ready for bed.</p><p>One more day, that’s all. One more day, and then he’ll get to have Damian to himself for a whole <em>week</em>.</p><p>With that thought in mind, Jon manages to fall asleep with a smile.</p>
<hr/><p>The next morning passes in a blur, it seems like, and Jon can only imagine how much worse it is for Damian. Breakfast is a ridiculously elaborate affair, full of all of Damian’s favourites, and Jon can’t help marvelling a little as he wonders how the heck Alfred does it. Then again, it’s not every day that one of the kids goes off to start college, so it probably makes sense that he wanted to make it a special morning. Cass had told him once that feeding his family is how Alfred shows his love, and Jon believes it now more than ever as he watches the older man join the rest of them for breakfast once everyone else has been served.</p><p>Tim and Conner leave after breakfast, and there are no tears shed, but that’s never really been either of their style. Still, Damian doesn’t even give a token protest when Tim pushes up on the tips of his toes to drop a kiss to his younger brother’s forehead, though he does roll his eyes when Conner slaps him on the shoulder and tells him to remember to enjoy himself and not just spend all his time studying.</p><p>Jon joins Damian in taking Titus for a walk around the grounds after Tim and Conner leave, and he can’t help smiling at the fond look in Damian’s eyes. He’s going to miss Titus a lot, Jon doesn’t doubt it for a second. He’ll miss his cat, too, but he knows that Damian plans to bring it back with him the next time he comes home; he just didn’t want all the boxes and unpacking to stress the little guy out.</p><p>He pretends not to see the way his boyfriend sheds a few tears into the dog’s fur when he goes to unhook its leash after returning to the Manor.</p><p>Everything happens so fast after that. Cass, Steph, Duke, and both Alfreds - cat and human - get their chance at goodbyes, and then Bruce is herding the rest of them out of the Manor, not wanting to end up behind schedule; the movers had left the day before with the bulk of Damian’s things, and they’re slated to meet them at the condominium complex in a little under three hours.</p><p>Jason seems briefly torn on what to do with himself before he climbs into the back of Bruce’s car, and Jon feels a little guilty. He knows Jason was supposed to ride with Damian instead of with their parents, and he’ll have to thank him later for the concession. Still, that little bit of guilt isn’t enough to wash away his happiness at getting to have two solid hours of uninterrupted time with his boyfriend, even if it will be spent driving.</p><p>He climbs into the passenger seat after saying his own goodbyes, shutting the door behind himself to give Damian some privacy as he’s dragged into a second round of goodbyes, and he offers the older boy a reassuring smile when he joins him a few minutes later.</p><p>“Hey,” he says when Damian’s frown doesn’t fade, “You’ll be home again in less than a month to visit, Dami. That’s, like, even less time than some of your visits with your mom’s side, right?”</p><p>Damian looks away, swallowing hard before he gives a jerky nod, his knuckles turning white as he grips the steering wheel too tightly.</p><p>“Right,” he says tightly, and Jon sighs before he leans over to press a kiss to his cheek and then settles back into his seat.</p><p>“And,” he adds brightly, “You get to spend the first week of that with <em>me</em>.”</p><p>He watches for long enough to see Damian’s lips twitch into a small, if brief, smile, and then he pulls his sunglasses down over his eyes and reaches out to rest his hand on the console between them. Damian’s hand covers his own a moment later, after he’s turned the key and taken the car out of park, and Jon bites back a smile.</p><p>“Yes,” Damian agrees, “I suppose I do.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy New Year, folks!</p><p>As you might have noticed, this changed from two chapters to three; that's because this one kind of got away from me. I apologize for that; my original plan was to completely skip over the actual moving-in process, if we're being honest. That said, I did <i>not</i> skip over it, and so the smut has been moved to chapter three, because I didn't want the second part to be two or more times the length of the first part. On the upside, my goal is to have that final part out within the week, so you won't have to wait much longer in any case.</p><p>In the meantime, I hope you can enjoy this and don't find it too filler-y.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jon and Damian arrive at the condominium complex about fifteen minutes ahead of when the movers are scheduled to meet them. Talia, Bruce, and Jason are a few minutes behind, having taken it upon themselves to make a detour to the nearest Starbucks to grab drinks and a light snack for everyone. Damian already has all of his keys and access fobs, so they make their way down into the underground parking and find Damian’s designated parking spot.</p><p>Unlike Damian, Jon hasn’t been here yet. He’s seen photos, of course, because Damian had refused to choose a place without Jon’s input, but that’s not really the same. He’s practically vibrating in his seat as Damian cuts the engine and unbuckles his seatbelt. Jon’s fingers fumble over his own buckle, his excitement growing, and Damian rolls his eyes fondly.</p><p>“Really, Kent,” Damian says, exasperated, “You’d think you’re meeting the president or something.”</p><p>Jon makes a face at that. Damian knows full-well that Jon <em> has </em> met the president, and he also knows how much Jon isn’t a fan of Luther.</p><p>“Fine. Poor example,” Damian concedes as he opens his door and slides out of the car, “but the point stands.”</p><p>Jon huffs, his eyes rolling as he, too, exits the vehicle. He looks around the parking garage with far more awe than it deserves - but, then, it’s filled with cars that are probably worth more than his parents each make in a <em> year</em>.</p><p>Seriously; the spot next to them has an <em> Aventador </em>in it. Even Damian’s Rolls-Royce looks cheap in comparison.</p><p>Whatever. His Cullinan is a sensible choice, and if anyone’s going to judge his car while overlooking the fact that he owns a condo in the same building as them, well, they’re not very bright, are they?</p><p>Jon shakes his head, looking back at Damian to see him opening the door to the backseat. Oh, right. They might as well carry up what they have with them while they’re down here. Jon moves to do the same, pulling his own suitcase and a hamper full of freshly-laundered clothing and linens out before carefully nudging the door shut again with his hip. He waits for Damian to come around and join him and then lets Damian lead the way to the corridor that will bring them to the elevators. How Damian manages to make balancing the boxes in his arms while swiping the fob on his keychain look graceful, Jon will never know.</p><p>They head straight up to Damian’s floor when the elevator comes, and Jon is a little put-out that he doesn’t have time to immediately start exploring the unit. Instead, he and Damian drop off what they’re carrying only to lock up again and then head down to the lobby level. Damian keeps an arm slung possessively around Jon’s shoulders as they approach the security desk that takes up the majority of the foyer. The guard sitting at it smiles pleasantly as they approach.</p><p>“Mr. al Ghul-Wayne,” he greets with a nod. Jon wonders if they’ve met before, or if this place is really so swanky that the residents all have their IDs on file.</p><p>Or maybe it’s just because his boyfriend is a public figure. Jon really needs to stop forgetting that - he’s known the Waynes his entire life for Chrissakes.</p><p>“I require the key to the service elevator,” Damian says, always straight-to-the-point. “I’m sure you will find that I have already booked its use.”</p><p>“Of course.” The guard pulls something up on the computer, although Jon gets the idea that this isn’t an unanticipated request. He looks over the information briefly and then nods to himself before opening one of the desk drawers and reaching into it for the key. He sets it onto the desk and slides it toward Damian. “Do you require any assistance with operating the elevator?”</p><p>Damian shakes his head as he takes the key and pockets it.</p><p>“No,” he says. Jon nudges him gently with his elbow, and Damian scowls before letting out a sigh. “Thank you,” he adds.</p><p>“One of the superintendents will be around in a moment to open the back gate,” the guard says, and Jon smiles at him.</p><p>“Great, thanks!” he says, hoping to make-up a little for Damian’s curtness. “Um,” he adds a moment later, “Which way do we go?”</p><p>Jon can practically feel Damian’s eyes rolling, but the guard just smiles patiently.</p><p>“It’s just through the recycling room just before the elevators,” he explains, gesturing down towards the hallway Jon and Damian had just come down. “The service elevator opens into it, and the garage door can be raised to open into the loading dock.”</p><p>“Oh,” Jon says brightly, “Cool. That’s just like my building, then!”</p><p>The guard chuckles at that, and Damian sighs. Jon nearly sulks at that, but he manages to keep his smile. So he assumed a fancy place like this would do things differently - sue him. How should he know that New York’s upper-crust were fine walking past literal garbage to bring their huge paintings and statues up to their condos?</p><p>“Pretty standard form, k- <em> Sir</em>,” the guard replies, and Jon’s cheeks heat up. Honestly, he’d probably have felt less weird if the guard had stuck with the <em> kid </em> Jon suspects he was inclined towards. But. Well. This is his job, and there’s probably a certain etiquette he’s meant to follow. After all, Jon can already imagine the indignant rage Damian would show if someone who wasn’t family deigned to call him <em> kid</em>.</p><p>Still, it’s weird, so Jon grins and offers his hand.</p><p>“Oh,” he says again, “I’m Jon.”</p><p>The guard raises an eyebrow at him, but he still reaches out to shake Jon’s hand. Damian scrubs a hand down his face, his grumbled words too muffled to hear, and his other hand tightens on Jon’s shoulder.</p><p>“A pleasure,” the guard says, and Jon blinks at him.</p><p>“You too, mister…”</p><p>He trails off expectantly, and the guard gives him a surprised look. To his credit, he hides it quickly.</p><p>“Just Bolin is fine,” he says, and Jon beams at him.</p><p>“Cool!” Jon rolls his eyes when Damian starts to not-so-subtly pull him away. “Well, thanks for your help, Bolin! It was nice meeting you.”</p><p>Bolin chuckles again and shakes his head as he lifts a hand and makes a shooing motion.</p><p>“Yeah, yeah,” he says, “Get to it. Don’t ding up my elevator.”</p><p>Damian makes an affronted noise, but Jon quells him with another jab from his elbow.</p><p>“Scout’s honour!” He promises, and then he waves as Damian tows him away.</p><p>“Must you be so friendly with… everyone?” Damian grumbles as he leads Jon back down the hall and through the correct door. Jon frowns, unable to keep from wondering what Damian had intended to say first. He knows that Bruce and Alfred came down pretty hard on Damian in his early teens for some of his more classist views, but he still says things he probably shouldn’t sometimes. Jon’s not sure he wants to know how often Damian thinks them without voicing his thoughts.</p><p>“You’re going to be living here for a couple years, Damian,” Jon points out instead of picking a fight, “You should know the staff by name.” He frowns and pulls away, beelining over to the garage door and opening it. “They’re people too.”</p><p>Damian sighs, but Jon doesn’t look back at him. Instead, he steps out into the sunlight and is immediately greeted by Damian’s parents and brothers, as well as an unfamiliar woman who Jon figures must be the super that Bolin mentioned.</p><p>“Took you two long enough,” Jason calls out from where he’s sitting sideways in the back seat of Bruce’s car, his feet dangling out into the open air. “Your ice is melting.” Jason carefully shakes the tray of drinks in his lap to prove his point.</p><p>“Blame Kent,” Damian huffs, and Jon rolls his eyes. Jason catches his eye, giving him a sympathetic look, and Jon sighs before he moves to walk over to the other man. He takes his iced tea with a small smile and a quiet ‘thanks’, and Jason’s gaze narrows for a moment, looking him over almost critically before he turns and holds out Damian’s cold brew.</p><p>“Hey, Brat. Coffee,” he calls, and Damian scowls but makes his way over nonetheless.</p><p>Jason gives him a pointed look as he hands it over, but Damian doesn’t say anything else as he takes his cup from Jason. Jon rolls his eyes again and then steps away, walking over to where Bruce and Talia are engaged in conversation with the superintendent.</p><p>“Jon,” Bruce says, nodding at him, “How was the drive?”</p><p>“It was okay,” he replies with an easy shrug. “Thanks for stopping to get the drinks.”</p><p>“You should thank Jason for that,” he says gruffly, and Jon tilts his head.</p><p>“He was very insistent,” Talia chimes in, and Jon can’t help the small smile that curls his lips. He will have to thank Jason later, but not for the coffee; he’s pretty sure Jason was trying to give them a few minutes alone to get settled in. Which they weren’t really able to do, not really, but the thought was sweet.</p><p>“This one isn’t yours, is he?”</p><p>Jon jumps slightly, wide eyes turning to the super, and he hears Talia stifle a laugh.</p><p>“Ah, well. No. No, this is Jon,” Bruce stammers, and Jon offers a sweet, if slightly awkward, smile. “He’s a friend of Damian’s.”</p><p>The woman gives him a knowing look, and Jon feels his cheeks heating up even as he takes the hand she offers him and shakes it.</p><p>“Well, Jon, it’s nice to meet you, son,” she says. “I’m Rosa, one of the three supers here.” Her lips curl into a faint smirk, and she winks at him. “If you’re going to be a frequent visitor,” she says, “you’ll want to register with the front desk.”</p><p>Jon nods, ignoring the way that Bruce’s hand twitches when he claps Jon on the shoulder.</p><p>“Of course,” he says. “Jon will be staying for a few days to help Damian settle in, but he’s not from around here. Honestly, I doubt he’ll be back all that often, Rosa.”</p><p>Jon glances back over his shoulder, his brows creasing as he looks at Bruce in confusion. It sounds like Bruce doesn’t <em> want </em>him to register with the office, but that doesn’t make much sense. Right? Bruce is wearing one of those patented Brucie smiles that he wears for the public and the press, too, which makes even less sense.</p><p>Rosa hums, and Jon turns back to see her gaze drift away from him and over to Damian.</p><p>“Very well,” she relents. “Your son will want to accompany him around the facilities, in that case.”</p><p>“Of course,” Bruce agrees, and he squeezes Jon’s shoulder again before letting him go. Bruce turns slightly, and Jon follows his gaze to where Damian and Jason are locked in conversation. Jason’s brow is creased slightly with a scowl, and Jon frowns.</p><p>“Damian,” Bruce calls, and Damian spins around to look at them. His own expression looks pinched, but it smooths out a moment later as he lets out an exhale and drops his shoulders.</p><p>“Yes, Father?” He asks as he walks over to join them. Jason trails behind a moment later, preceded by the telltale sound of a car door slamming.</p><p>“This is Rosa,” Bruce says, and Damian just stares at him for a moment before he nods and turns to offer his own hand. Jon’s lip twitches, but he doesn’t quite smile.</p><p>“Hello,” he says, just a smidge awkward, “You are the superintendent, I presume?”</p><p>“One of them,” Rosa agrees as she shakes Damian’s hand and then lets go. “If you boys need anything while you’re adjusting, my number should be on the first page of your copy of the Rules.”</p><p>“Thank you,” Damian says after a pause.</p><p>Rosa smiles at him and then takes a step back.</p><p>“Call me when your movers are finished, and I’ll come lock everything back up here,” she says, and Bruce nods.</p><p>“Of course,” Talia says. “Thank you.”</p><p>Rosa gives them all one last smile and then turns away, although she pauses just past the garage door and looks back at them over her shoulder. “Don’t forget to lift with your knees,” she advises, and Jason snorts out a laugh.</p><p>“You got it, ma’am,” he calls, and Jon thinks he sees amusement spark in Rosa’s eyes before she turns and leaves.</p><p>“The movers are late,” Bruce says as soon as she’s gone, and Jason rolls his eyes.</p><p>“It’s New York, Dad,” he says. “Everyone is always late.”</p><p>“We’ll call them in another ten minutes if they aren’t here,” Talia cuts in, the tone of her voice making clear that her word is final. Jon admires the way she can do that, if he’s being honest. She’s definitely the one that Damian gets it from - not that Bruce isn’t confident himself. But there’s just something a little softer about him, Jon supposes. Something a little more malleable.</p><p>It’s probably the Dad factor, or the way Jon has seen him cave under the combined onslaught of his children’s whims on more than a handful of occasions.</p><p>Jon stiffens for a moment when arms slide around his waist, but then he sighs and relaxes back against Damian’s broad chest.</p><p>“I’m sorry, Beloved,” Damian murmurs, and Jon shudders at the heat of his boyfriend’s breath as it grazes the shell of his ear. “You know that I… do not share the ease with which you engage with others,” he says softly, and Jon reaches down to cover Damian’s hands with his own where they’re clasped against his stomach. Damian sighs and then turns to press his lips to the side of Jon’s head, kissing him through his hair.</p><p>“And I don’t like to share your attention,” he admits, his arms tightening as tension bleeds into his stance.</p><p>Jon sighs again and tips his head back further against Damian’s chest so that he can look up at his boyfriend.</p><p>“I know,” he says, because Damian isn’t telling him anything new, even if it’s still nice to hear, “but you can’t just demand things from people all the time without actually treating them like people, no matter how polite you are about it.”</p><p>Damian looks away, and Jon has the thought that, if this were a cartoon, there would be a storm cloud above Damian’s head.</p><p>“I shouldn’t have had to remind you to at least say thank you,” Jon adds, not quite willing to back down. “Alfred and Dick taught you better than that.” Damian’s jaw clenches at that, and Jon holds onto his hands harder when Damian jerks like he intends to let Jon go. “Damian,” he says, “I’m not trying to fight, okay? But I don’t like it when you talk about me being friendly like it’s a bad thing. It isn’t fair, and it makes me feel like you think I’m still just a stupid kid.”</p><p>The noise Damian makes in response to that is akin to that of a wounded animal, and Jon gets dizzy at how quickly Damian pulls away and spins Jon around to face him.</p><p>“Jon,” he says desperately, and Jon stares up at him through wide eyes as Damian cups his cheeks, “you have never been ‘just a stupid kid.’ I’m sorry if I made you feel that way, Beloved. I am… envious of your ease with others, not put-off by it.”</p><p>Jon’s vision blurs, and he pushes up onto the tips of his toes to brush a kiss over Damian’s lips. He shudders at the way Damian wraps his arms around him and holds him close, and it’s only Bruce’s pointed cough and Jason’s whistling that make them pull apart. Damian’s cheeks are as dark as his own are, at least, and Jon won’t deny that the way Damian scowls when Jason pats his shoulder before walking past him is adorable.</p><p>“Boys,” Talia chides gently. “Perhaps this isn’t the best first impression to give your neighbours, should anyone happen to wander through.”</p><p>Jon looks down, scuffing the toe of his shoe against the pavement, and Damian groans, clearly embarrassed. It’s their own fault for forgetting they weren’t alone, Jon supposes.</p><p>They’re saved from any further admonishment by Jason giving a triumphant cheer.</p><p>“Truck’s finally here,” he calls, and everyone composes themselves quickly.</p><p>God forbid they be caught at anything less than their best in front of the people.</p>
<hr/><p>Damian, Bruce, and Jon himself help the movers with unloading all of Damian’s things while Jason and Talia remain upstairs in the unit, moving boxes into the correct rooms and helping each other line-up the furniture properly where they can. With five of them unloading everything - and a pretty spacious service elevator, to boot - everything is moved into the condo in under two hours. Bruce goes back down to the ground level with the movers to square away the particulars of their payment and to contact Rosa about closing the gate and return the key to the front desk.</p><p>Talia and Jason had managed to get most of the living room furniture arranged, as well as some of the bedroom set, but Damian takes over for his brother, once he and Jon are upstairs for good, and helps his mother carry the heavy, wooden dresser in to set it against the right wall. For a moment, Jon finds himself confused that Damian didn’t take over for Talia instead. The thought that Jason is only barely recovered from some pretty severe injuries hits him like a punch to the gut, and Jon bites his lip to keep from letting out the sad noise that builds in his throat.</p><p>He turns sharply and heads into the kitchen where he opens a random box. It’s mostly pots and pans, so he starts in on unpacking those into the drawer under the oven and the lower cupboard right next to it. He can hear Jason puttering around in the living room, and when he finally stands back up, Jon looks over the kitchen island to see him unloading a box of Damian’s books onto one of the bookshelves.</p><p><em> Figures</em>, Jon thinks with a wry grin, <em> Jason probably has a whole system for how to sort them. </em></p><p>Shaking his head, Jon opens up another box and starts unloading it into the cupboard he figures makes the most sense.</p><p>Bruce returns not long after that, heading in to help Damian with the rest of the bedroom set. Jon works his way through most of the “kitchen” boxes before he stops to grab a glass of water. After a pause, he takes down another glass and fills it, and then he brings it out to the living room for Jason. He coughs, standing a few feet away, and Jason spins around, his eyes wide with surprise. His expression shutters a moment later, but he can’t stop the light dusting of pink that spreads across his cheeks.</p><p>“Sorry,” Jon says, his voice soft, “I didn’t mean to startle you.”</p><p>Jason shrugs, his hand coming up to rub at the back of his neck. “S’ok.”</p><p>Jon holds out the extra glass to him, and Jason gives him a small smile before stepping forward to take it.</p><p>“Thanks,” he says, and then he takes a few gulps of the water as Jon sips at his own.</p><p>“No problem.”</p><p>They finish their drinks in silence, and it’s a little awkward, but Jon isn’t going to say anything about it. He drifts over towards the bookshelf eventually, skimming over the books and other knick-knacks that Jason has arranged on it. He smiles, reaching out to carefully touch the edge of a picture frame. The photo inside it is of Jason, Damian, Talia, and Ra’s when the boys were still on the younger side, and if Jon’s not mistaken, it’s from the first time they went to visit their mother after the custody case ended.</p><p>“Sometimes I forget he used to be smaller than me,” Jon says idly, and Jason chuckles.</p><p>“Yeah,” he agrees. “That last growth spurt more than made up for it, huh?”</p><p>Jon laughs as he turns away from the shelf, his expression warm as it settles back on Jason.</p><p>“That it did,” he agrees.</p><p>The afternoon carries on with much of the same, after that. Jason heads to the bedroom to help Damian unpack his clothes eventually, and Talia finishes up with the bathroom and linen closets before joining Bruce in the office area. Jon takes over with the guest bedroom, which he can’t help finding a little funny. He wonders if Bruce and Talia really believe that that’s where he’ll be staying while he visits.</p><p>He finishes before Jason and Damian do, and he crosses the hall, intending to ask if they want any help. The door is opened just a crack, though, and Jon stills when he hears hushed voices from within.</p><p>“--ow you already know this, Dami,” Jason says quietly, “but I- I need to tell you anyway, alright?” There’s a pause in which neither brother speaks, and then Jason starts up again. “If <em> anyone </em> ever tries to hurt you, or even threatens to… God forbid they actually <em> do</em>, you have to tell someone.”</p><p>“Akhi,” Damian says, and Jon can hear the protest behind it. The exasperation, and the awkwardness. He can hear the pain that’s there, too. “Don’t be ridiculous. Nothing is going to happen to me.”</p><p>“Damian,” Jason says, sounding strained. “This is important. Just- promise me, okay?”</p><p>“There’s nothing to promise,” Damian replies. “I would never let anything happen.”</p><p>Jon winces and closes his eyes, and he can’t say he’s particularly surprised by the wounded noise that follows, presumably from Jason.</p><p>
  <em> Oh, Damian. </em>
</p><p>Damian, at least, seems to realise what he’s implied right away, and Jon can clearly picture the horror on his boyfriend’s face.</p><p>“Jason, <em> Akhi, </em> damnit, I didn’t-” Jon hears shuffling and then a low whimper before Damian outright swears. “Fuck. Jason, hey. Hey, I’m sorry. It’s me, it’s Damian.”</p><p>Jason lets out a shaky exhale, and Jon realises he should probably leave them to their discussion. This isn’t something he’s meant to hear. He opens his eyes and turns away.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” he hears Damian say again as he starts to walk away, “I didn’t mean that <em> you </em>-”</p><p>“Jon,” Talia calls when he rounds the corner, and Jon hopes there’s no guilt on his face to betray the fact that he’d been eavesdropping moments ago. “What do you like on your pizza?”</p><p>Jon blinks, surprised by the sudden change in mood, and then offers Talia a wide smile.</p><p>“I’m good with anything,” he assures her. “Well. Except for anchovies.”</p><p>Bruce chuckles at that and writes something down on a notepad. “Let’s go with an extra-large Margherita and a large chicken and onion, then. You drink Coke, don’t you?”</p><p>Jon nods and trails further into the kitchen.</p><p>“Yeah,” he says, “Coke’s fine.”</p><p>“Great. I’ll call it in.”</p><p>With that, Bruce grabs the notebook and heads out into the living room, because apparently you need privacy to order pizza. Then again, Bruce is used to having so many kids that taking a phone call of any sort around other people probably ends up being a nightmare.</p><p>Talia clears her throat softly, and Jon freezes before looking up at her with wide eyes. She laughs, and he feels his cheeks heat up.</p><p>“Don’t look so startled, Jonathan,” she says, her eyes twinkling with the same kind of mischief Jon can remember seeing in Jason’s when he was younger. “I’m not going to hound you like my Beloved would.”</p><p>Somehow, Jon doesn’t find that particularly comforting. When he swallows, his own saliva seems to stick in his throat.</p><p>Talia sighs and shakes her head.</p><p>“Bruce is concerned,” she explains as she turns to face Jon head-on, “not because he distrusts either of you, but because he distrusts the variables he cannot control.” Jon frowns, his head tilting a little as his brow creases. Kon says it makes him look like a dog when he does that, but Kon’s also a jerk, so, who cares what he says? “I don’t know if either of you boys thought to look into it, or if you’ve grown complacent, but the age of consent is not sixteen here. Bruce is concerned that someone might report Damian for having you here.”</p><p>Jon’s eyes widen at that, and he takes a step back.</p><p><em> Oh</em>. Oh, wow, yeah. He hadn’t even thought about that. Hadn’t so much as considered that Damian might get in trouble if Jon was caught staying with him and… <em> assumptions </em>were made. Assumptions that might not even be wrong, after this visit.</p><p>“That’s why he didn’t want me to register with security,” Jon realises, and Talia nods.</p><p>“Yes,” she agrees, “he is hoping that you’ll pass as old enough if no one is really looking.”</p><p>Jon chews on his bottom lip as his gaze skitters away from Talia. He really, really doesn’t want to get Damian in trouble, but he also-</p><p>He was looking forward to this. He’s been nervous, sure, but. But he’s still been excited, too, at the prospect of being alone with Damian. At having the opportunity to… move forward in their relationship without either of their families around.</p><p>Talia tuts softly and steps forward, her knuckles curling underneath Jon’s jaw and making him lift his head.</p><p>“Just be careful,” she says. “Behave when you’re outside of these walls.” Talia chuckles as she drops her hand. “And, please. Do try to make sure Damian doesn’t make enemies with any of the neighbours.”</p><p>Jon manages to grin at that.</p><p>“Yeah,” he promises. “I think I can do that.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>OKAY. So, for reasons partly related to flow and partly related to length, I'm splitting the next part in two (again). That said, it's completely written, and chapter 4 will be following before the night is through. I kind of ignored dinner to finish writing, and I also like to stop and do a final read-through on the preview page for editing before posting, so I can't post literally back-to-back. But, yeah. Soon. Very soon.</p><p>There's some making out in this chapter, and things start to get a lil' hot and heavy, but the real smut is in the final chapter. Advanced warning that a little of my D/s tendencies slipped through, but I tried to tone it down since Damian and Jon are still just babies and still learning to have a sexual relationship period.</p><p>Trigger warning for this chapter: consent issues are discussed, and Jason's history of sexual abuse is mentioned. The subject matter is mostly rooted in the <i>fear</i> of doing something wrong. There is absolutely no dubcon or anything like that happening here, so I am hopeful that it won't be an issue for most readers. But if you need to prepare yourself, I want you to have the chance to do that.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jason and Damian join the rest of them shortly before the pizza arrives, and any tension that Jon was expecting is absent. It’s a relief, even if Jon feels a little silly for worrying over nothing. He just really didn’t want Damian and his brother to part on a sour note, especially with everything that’s been going on.</p><p>The conversation before they arrived had been a little stilted, but now that Jon knows Bruce is worried and not really <em> angry</em>, it’s better than it was the night before.</p><p>Dinner, on the other hand, is a mostly quiet affair, everyone too hungry after a hard day’s work to worry much about making small talk.</p><p>Talia, Bruce, and Jason don’t linger for much longer after dinner, all three of them wanting to get home before it’s too late, even though Jon can also tell that they all hate to have to be leaving at all. He can tell that Damian doesn’t entirely want them to go, either. He’s not offended or anything; Jon’s sure he’ll feel pretty similarly when it comes time for him to leave home in a few more years.</p><p>He stays close to Damian’s side throughout the round of goodbyes, and he steps closer to his boyfriend when the door closes. Taking Damian’s hand into his own, Jon gives it a squeeze and then pulls Damian into a hug.</p><p>He doesn’t say anything, but he doesn’t need to. Damian sags against him and lets out a shuddering breath, and they stay just like that for several minutes until Damian shakes himself and pulls away.</p><p>Jon tries not to expect anything when they part. It’s not like he’d thought Damian would jump him the second they were alone, anyway. He feels no need to complain or sulk when Damian leads him back into the living room instead of down the hallway to his bedroom. There’s a low simmer of anticipation in his gut, but it’s not suddenly stronger than it had been yesterday or that morning.</p><p>“So,” Jon says as he flops down onto the couch, “your first very own place.”</p><p>“<em> Our </em> first place,” Damian tries to correct him as he sits next to him, and Jon rolls his eyes.</p><p>“Not for another two years.”</p><p>“Your permanent lodgings are irrelevant,” Damian says. “This condo <em> is </em> ours. Why do you think I let you choose the paint colours?”</p><p>Jon chuckles at that, shaking his head before he leans in to press a quick kiss to Damian’s lips. “And the couch,” he says when he withdraws.</p><p>“And the couch,” Damian agrees, eyes rolling as he drops his hand to pat the arm of the furniture in question. “It’s hideous, you know. You’re very lucky that I like you.”</p><p>Jon smiles, warmth fluttering in his stomach, and he turns to curl himself up under Damian’s arm.</p><p>“Yeah,” he agrees, and that warmth only grows when he feels Damian nuzzling into his hair, “I am.”</p><p>He’s the luckiest guy in the world, really, at least as far as he’s concerned. Damian is- Damian is <em> amazing</em>, and Jon has loved him since before he even knew what that meant. He’s in love with his best friend, and Damian <em> loves him back</em>, even if he hasn’t said it yet; Jon still knows. He knows everything there is to know about Damian, he’s pretty sure. Knows him better than he knows his own self, probably.</p><p>Which is why he also knows that Damian could do so, so much better than <em> him</em>, and, sometimes, like today, Jon feels like the whole world is out to remind him of that fact. Who is he, really? His parents are wonderful, but they’re still just <em> regular people</em>. But Damian-</p><p>Damian is an heir to not one but <em> two </em> multi-billion dollar corporations, the son of two billionaires with estates all over the world. He’s handsome and intelligent and talented, and he could have his choice of <em> anyone </em> - for who would be fool enough to turn down the affections of Damian al Ghul-Wayne?</p><p>They’re not even remotely on the same tier, and, someday, Damian is going to realize that that means more than just disagreeing about how to do things. It was one thing when Damian was stuck at Gotham Academy with the same kids he’d known since childhood, kids he’d generally not been particularly fond of to begin with, but Columbia will be different. It’s <em> Ivy League</em>, for Pete’s sake, and they can make all the plans they want, but Jon knows he’s never going to get in. And it’s fine, really, there are other schools in the area that he can look into - provided he even needs to.</p><p>Two years is a long time. Two years surrounded by the best of the best, people who can match Damian in mind and lifestyle-</p><p>Jon doesn’t really stand a chance, does he?</p><p>“-on. <em> Jon! </em>”</p><p>Jon blinks, turning his head to look up at Damian who is looking right back at him, his brow furrowed with concern. The frown tugging at his lips deepens the longer he looks, and Jon has to fight not to start hunching in on himself.</p><p>“Something is bothering you,” Damian says eventually. Jon’s gaze darts away, no doubt cementing Damian’s suspicion. “Jon?”</p><p>“It’s nothing,” he murmurs as he forces himself to look at Damian again and offers a weak attempt at a smile. “I mean, it’s stupid, don’t worry about it.”</p><p>It doesn’t have the desired effect, but Jon supposes he didn’t really expect it to. Damian has always been able to read him too well for him to hide much from the older boy.</p><p>“It isn’t stupid if it’s upsetting you. Tell me? Please?”</p><p>Jon does hunch in on himself this time, his shoulders curving forward and his head ducking. He bites down on his lip when Damian’s arm only tightens around his shoulders in response.</p><p>“I’m just scared you’re going to meet someone new,” he admits quietly, and he ignores the way Damian’s breathing hitches, the way the fingers against his upper arm twitch. He frowns, his own fingers fiddling anxiously with one another in his lap as he continues, the words spewing out of him more and more quickly the longer he goes on. “And- And it doesn’t mean I don’t trust you, okay?! I know you wouldn’t- That you <em> won’t </em> start seeing someone behind my back! I just. I’m scared you’ll meet someone better and cooler and <em> here </em> and break up with me for them. I’m- I’m just your first boyfriend, you know? Just the dumb little kid your dad used to make you play with, and-”</p><p>“Jonathan Samuel Kent, don’t be absurd,” Damian interrupts, and Jon’s teeth click audibly as he snaps his mouth shut. Damian shifts, turning slightly so that he can face Jon better. Jon ducks his head again in response, not wanting to see the offence or judgment on his boyfriend’s face.</p><p>“Jon,” Damian says, softer this time, and Jon shivers when Damian’s palm cups his cheek. He forces himself to look up, meeting Damian’s gaze - and it’s not what he was expecting at all. Damian looks <em> sad</em>, not angry.</p><p><em> “Beloved,” </em> he continues, “that is never going to happen. There <em> is </em> no one ‘better’, but, even if there was, I <em> chose </em> you, and I will <em> continue </em> to choose you every day for the rest of my life. I...” Damian stops, his cheeks going dark as he averts his gaze and clears his throat, and Jon feels his heart skip a beat.</p><p>He tries not to be too disappointed when Damian doesn’t say what he was half-expecting. It doesn’t matter; it’s still there, just not in the form of those three words.</p><p>“There is <em> no one </em> else for me, okay? No one and nothing could ever make me want to leave you.”</p><p>“Damian…”</p><p>Embarrassingly, Jon’s vision blurs as tears well up in his eyes. He surges forward, capturing Damian’s lips with his own and cupping his neck between his hands, his thumbs pressing up beneath the other boy’s jaw. Hands settle on his hips, warm and grounding, and Jon sighs contentedly into the kiss as Damian takes over, kissing him harder and deeper, licking into his mouth in a way that makes Jon feel like he has fire in his veins.</p><p>It doesn’t take long before they’re shifting again, Damian pressing him back until he’s laying across the couch with the other boy stretched out over him. They’ve done this before, obviously, plenty of times, and so Jon isn’t embarrassed by the way his cock stirs in his pants or the way he groans when Damian grinds down against it, his own erection just as obvious. He rolls his hips, pushing up against Damian, and slides his hands down the older boy’s sides until he reaches the hem of his shirt and can slip them up underneath it to feel smooth, heated skin.</p><p>It isn’t long before Damian is pulling back enough to sit up and pull the shirt off entirely, tossing it aside carelessly before his own hands come down to Jon’s chest, deft fingers working at the buttons of his top. Jon sheds it as soon as he’s able to, sitting up himself to disentangle his arms, and then his hands are in Damian’s hair, pulling him in as he kisses him again. He moans into it when he feels Damian’s hands dragging down his back, just the barest hint of nails scratching against his skin and making him shiver. He moves into Damian’s lap instead of laying back down and grinds down. Damian swears quietly and wraps an arm around Jon’s waist, holding him close, and he turns, his back now to the seatback instead of the armrest.</p><p>Jon breaks the kiss when they resettle, his mouth moving to Damian’s neck where he works at sucking a hickey into his skin. Damian pants as he tips his head back and rolls his hips up.</p><p>“Jon,” he breathes, his hands gripping at Jon’s hips once more, “mm, yeah, that’s it. Cover me in your marks, Beloved. I <em> want </em> them all to see that I’m already spoken for.”</p><p>Jon whimpers at that, his cock throbbing where it’s trapped in his underwear. He tilts his head to get a new angle, leaving a second mark before shifting lower still to bite at Damian’s skin and then soothe it with his tongue. Damian lifts one of his hands, resettling it in Jon's hair instead, and Jon gives a low moan when Damian gives it a sharp tug. It's not hard enough to actually pull out any of the strands, but it's still hard enough to be felt, and it sends zings of pleasure down his spine just like it always does. Jon grinds forward almost desperately against Damian’s belly, seeking friction.</p><p>He’s surprised by the sudden desire to be touched that washes over him as the hand on his hip moves further behind him, the tips of Damian’s fingers sliding down between the waistband of his jeans and that of his underwear as Damian splays his hand over the small of his back. This is as far as they’ve ever gone, always stopping above the waist, getting off just by grinding and humping and rubbing off against each other, and Jon’s brain seems hazy with how desperately he finds himself wanting <em> more</em>.</p><p>He doesn’t know which way he wants to go more, either: if he wants to have Damian’s hands all over him or if he wants to get Damian naked beneath himself. On a whim, he slides himself back, balancing on Damian’s knees, and dips down, taking one of Damian's nipples into his mouth and sucking as he thumbs at the other one. Damian bucks so hard beneath him that it almost dislodges him. It’s an accident when Jon bites down on the sensitive nub in response, but he finds himself keeping his teeth tightened around it when it makes Damian moan, loud and long, the fingers in his hair tightening as he pushes his chest out as if to ask for more.</p><p>“Oh,” he gasps, “oh, oh, fuck, <em> Jon</em>.”</p><p>It sends a thrill down his spine to know he can draw such a dramatic response from Damian, and Jon makes up his mind. He tugs against the nipple for a moment before he laves the flat of his tongue over it as if in apology, and then he moves lower still, kissing his way down to Damian’s ribs. He lowers himself as he goes, slipping out of Damian’s lap to kneel on the floor between his spread legs, and the hand that started on his lower back is forced to relocate to the back of his neck.</p><p>“Jon,” Damian gasps, eyes wide and shining with wonder when Jon chances a look up at him and nips at his belly. Jon hums, his hands moving to Damian’s belt buckle as he drops his gaze to watch what he’s doing. He hears Damian inhale sharply and grins as he undoes the buckle and then the belt, too, his tongue darting out to wet his lips as he moves on to popping the button of Damian’s jeans before sliding the zipper down.</p><p>“Wait,” Damian chokes out, his hands covering Jon’s own now, and Jon’s brow furrows in confusion as he looks up at his boyfriend.</p><p>“Wha-” He starts. Damian’s into it, he knows he is. He can see it in the flush of his skin and in the quickening rise and fall of his chest. In the tented underwear peeking out through his now-opened fly.</p><p>“You don’t have to do this,” Damian says, a sense of urgency in his tone. Jon cocks his head to the side, his confusion only growing. “You know that, don’t you?”</p><p>“Of course I know that,” he says slowly, uncertain only about <em> why </em> Damian is bringing this up, but not about the claim itself. “Why wouldn’t I know that?”</p><p>“I- It’s- That is, you-” Damian stammers, and Jon feels his eyebrows raise in surprise. It isn’t often that Damian gets flustered like this; it’s usually only when he’s particularly angry - and, even then it’s more often because he’s embarrassed about not being taken seriously.</p><p>Oh.</p><p>
  <em> Embarrassed. </em>
</p><p>That makes a little more sense, but it doesn’t clear much up.</p><p>Jon watches as Damian takes a sharp breath and holds it for a moment before letting it out. His voice is a little more steady when he continues.</p><p>“You’ve already expressed concerns that I might… seek out a new partner,” he explains, and Jon frowns at the reminder. “I… Please, Jon. Don’t do this if it’s only because you think you have to. If you think you’ll lose me if you don’t.”</p><p>
  <em> Oh. </em>
</p><p>“Damian,” Jon breaths, his eyes growing wet as he turns his face to press a kiss to Damian’s wrist. Damian sounds absolutely heartbroken at the thought, and it makes something hurt deep inside Jon’s chest. He had wanted to do this for Damian, sure, but not because of <em> that</em>. He just wants to make him feel good, wants to be the <em> reason </em> he feels good, that’s all.</p><p>“I’m not,” he denies. “That’s not it, I promise. I just want to.”</p><p>“Jon…”</p><p>Damian lets go of one of his hands and cups his cheek instead, thumb brushing over Jon’s cheekbone. Jon lets himself lean into the touch as he closes his eyes and exhales slowly. When he opens them again, he looks straight into Damian’s.</p><p>“I know we haven’t been, um, ‘together’, for very long, but…” Jon swallows hard, his own embarrassment beginning to rise, and then goes on, “Damian, I’ve loved you for as long as I can remember. I <em> want </em> to do this. I want to at least try. Okay?”</p><p>Damian still looks conflicted, and Jon watches him a moment longer before his shoulders slump. Maybe <em> he’s </em> not the one who isn’t ready for this.</p><p>“Do you… not want me to?” He asks haltingly, and his eyes sting slightly at the thought of being rejected like this.</p><p>God, he’s so stupid. Of course Damian wouldn’t want-</p><p><em> “No,” </em> Damian says, a little too fiercely, and Jon looks up at him in alarm; the older boy’s cheeks are so dark that Jon thinks his fingertips would burn if he tried to touch them.</p><p>“No,” he says, more calmly this time, “That’s most assuredly not the problem, Beloved. Believe me.”</p><p>The reassurance soothes Jon's wounded pride, but it only makes his confusion grow.</p><p>“Then I don’t understand,” he admits, and Damian’s eyes close for a moment as he sighs heavily.</p><p>“I just don’t want to take advantage,” he finally explains, and, dammit, every time Damian tries to explain, it just makes Jon more confused.</p><p>Take advantage? <em> How? He </em> was the one who offered! Damian didn’t ask for anything, didn’t try to <em> take </em> anything he wasn’t offered.</p><p>“You’re not.” Jon is trying for reassuring, but he suspects he falls a little shy of the mark, his confusion too apparent. “I told you, I want to.”</p><p>The noise that Damian makes in response is one of frustration, and Jon frowns up at him a few seconds longer before he carefully frees his other hand. He gets up, moving back onto the couch to kneel next to his boyfriend.</p><p>“Damian…”</p><p>He pauses, just looking at his boyfriend - no, his <em> best </em> friend - for a long moment as an uncomfortable silence falls over them.</p><p>Why is Damian so worried about this? What, exactly, is he worried about?</p><p>Not taking advantage, okay. That Jon is only doing this out of some misguided sense of obligation - or desperation? To not lose him to someone else? To… make Damian happy, but not… for the right reasons?</p><p>That he feels like he should, or is supposed to, or <em> has </em> to.</p><p>That he doesn’t actually <em> want </em> to.</p><p>
  <em> Oh. </em>
</p><p>Oh, of course.</p><p>He reaches out, taking Damian’s hand gently, and ignores the way it makes Damian jump as he carefully asks, “Is this about Jason?”</p><p>“What?” Damian seems startled by the question, his eyes wide and his hand twitching in Jon’s. “No, of course not!”</p><p>Jon doesn’t say anything, just gives him a look that suggests he’s unconvinced, and Damian falters slightly, his brow furrowing as he looks down at his lap.</p><p>“I mean, well, perhaps a little,” he admits. “I don’t know. I- I just.” He pulls his hand free, and Jon doesn’t stop him, watching as Damian balls both hands into fists in his lap, “He said… something, and I… ‘Some things, you just have to get used to to get through.’ He was talking about… about-”</p><p>Jon’s heart breaks, not only for Damian and the way he’s clearly struggling with what happened to his brother, but for Jason himself, too.</p><p>This isn’t new information, really, not to him; Damian has come to him a few times already, needing to unload about his own feelings ever since Jason moved back to Gotham, but it still <em> hurts</em>. But he’s known Jason since he was a toddler, and it’s hard to think about a person he grew up with and looked up to going through the things that Jason did.</p><p>“Shh, Damian,” he murmurs as he leans in and wraps his arms around the older boy from beside him. His lips brush over Damian’s temple, and then he tips his head to rest his forehead against that same spot.</p><p>“It’s okay, you don’t have to say anything else,” he whispers, and he feels Damian tremble. “It’s okay.”</p><p>They stay just like that for several minutes, just soaking in the quiet comfort of being together, until Damian finally lets out a shaky exhale.</p><p>“I need you to promise me something, Jon,” he says a moment later. Jon pulls back slightly, letting his arms drop.</p><p>“Anything.”</p><p>“Promise me you’ll never do something you don’t want to do just because you think I want to.”</p><p>Jon blinks. He should have seen that coming, probably, but he just.</p><p>He didn’t think it needed to be <em> said</em>.</p><p>“Dami...” He starts, but Damian cuts him off.</p><p>“I know that I am… larger than you, Jon,” he says. “Older and stronger, too. I… I don’t know how I would live with myself if I ever-”</p><p>“Hey,” Jon cuts in. “Hey, Damian, no. No, no, you would never.”</p><p>Damian makes a pained noise at that, and Jon feels his brows raise in surprise because that sounds like Damian’s way of saying he doesn’t believe him.</p><p> “I’m not sure you understand the things I want to do with you, Beloved.”</p><p>He sounds so torn - bitter, and ashamed, and a little like he’s disgusted with himself, but <em> wistful</em>, too. Longing. It makes Jon’s heartbeat quicken with anxiety that he isn’t quite sure how to explain.</p><p>“I… think about things, Jon, when I’m… touching myself,” Damian tells him, still sounding as mixed up and uncertain as before. “Dirty, filthy things, and- And I <em> want </em> them, someday, but I don’t <em> need </em> them. Do you understand?”</p><p>Jon bites his lip as he considers Damian’s words, embarrassing though they are. This is clearly weighing heavily on Damian’s mind, and the least Jon can do is give it the thought it deserves. He still doesn’t really think any of this needed to be said - he knows Damian, and he knows himself, and, more than anything else, he trusts and respects Damian. Trusts him not to hurt him, especially not like <em> that</em>, and respects him enough not to put him in a situation where Damian is forced to hurt him unawares.</p><p>Does Damian not trust him to do that?</p><p>No, that isn’t fair. This isn’t about him, not really. It’s about Damian, and if Damian needs the reassurance of hearing Jon say it, then so be it.</p><p>“I- I promise, okay?” Jon says eventually, hoping that Damian can hear the honesty in his voice. “I promise I’ll never make myself do something I don’t want to for you, okay? You gotta promise the same, though.”</p><p>The sheer relief on Damian’s face says all Jon needs to know about how much Damian trusts his word, anyway. It gives him the courage to keep going, to be vulnerable in return.</p><p>“But, Dami,” he starts, heat spreading across his cheeks the more he goes on, “you’re not the only one who thinks about things, okay? I- I’m probably not ready to do… most of them right now, but I. I think about you, too, when I’m- doing <em> that</em>.”</p><p>He coughs and averts his gaze, and Damian reaches out to take his hand.</p><p>“I <em> want </em> to try new things with you, Damian.” He turns his hand over, lacing his fingers with Damian’s and then squeezing gently. “I want to find out what you like <em> and </em> what I like, and I want to do things that will make you feel good because making you happy makes <em> me </em> happy. Okay?”</p><p>Damian squeezes back, and Jon feels the anxiety that's been growing in his chest start to dissipate.</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>Jon chuckles, shooting Damian a sly grin.</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>“Don’t start with that,” Damian says with a groan, and, just like that, the tension in the room breaks. Jon feels it almost like a physical weight lifting from his shoulders.</p><p>“As you wish,” he says, and Damian groans again as he releases Jon’s hand.</p><p>“God, you’re hopeless,” he grumbles. Jon grins.</p><p>“Hopelessly devoted to you!”</p><p>“You’re <em> impossible</em>, Kent.”</p><p>Jon’s grin widens until he’s outright beaming at Damian, and Damian shoots him a look out of the corner of his eyes before sighing dramatically and extending his arm for Jon to duck underneath it and cuddle up to him. He sighs happily as he does just that, and he turns his head to press a kiss against Damian’s chest as the other boy reaches for the remote on the end-table.</p><p>“I wanna watch Never Let Me Go,” Jon tells him, and Damian sighs.</p><p>“You’re going to cry,” he points out. “You always do.”</p><p>“All the good love stories make you cry.”</p><p>Damian makes a disgusted noise in response, but he still pulls up the movie and turns it on. Jon presses his smile into Damian’s skin along with another kiss before he turns to look at the screen.</p><p>“Thanks, Dami,” he says, and Damian tsks, but his arm tightens around Jon anyway.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>FINALLY, I present to you... The Smut. 12k later. Why am I like this? I'm so sorry.</p><p>Anyway, I hope it was worth the wait!</p><p>♥</p><p>Like I mentioned in the previous note, it gets, like, mildly D/s-y? There's also some praise kink, because I am Hopeless and Jon really is a good boy :c</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jon thought that, maybe, when they went to bed, they'd have the chance to try again. It turns out that moving is exhausting, though. By the time he and Damian had crawled under the thick comforter on Damian’s bed, the two of them had been too tired to do more than exchange a few goodnight kisses.</p><p>Still, it was nice to fall asleep wrapped in Damian’s arms, the other boy's body warm against his back.</p><p>It's not really a surprise when Jon wakes up hard. He's a little embarrassed, but it only takes a few seconds to realize that he isn't the only one, and then excitement sparks through him.</p><p>Excited and only a little bit anxious, Jon grinds back against Damian, his teeth digging into his bottom lip at the sudden hitch in his boyfriend's breathing. Damian's arm tightens around his waist when Jon grinds against him again.</p><p>"Jon?" he asks muzzily.</p><p>Jon hums a confirmation and does it again. Damian shifts behind him, rousing a bit more. His dick seems to rouse more at that, too, stiffening closer to full hardness where it's pressed up against Jon's butt. It's… weird, but not unwelcome. It's just that they're usually facing each other when they try to get off like this. But having Damian's arousal up against his butt like this is exciting, too, even if Jon knows he's not ready to go that far for <em> real </em> yet. He knows that Damian knows that, too, and that’s why there’s no worry when Damian pushes closer himself, his hips rolling to grind his cock up against Jon’s body.</p><p>Jon moans at the feeling, a shudder wracking through him when Damian starts to mouth at the back of his neck. It’s warm and wet and perfect, and Jon’s breathing quickens as his own dick twitches with interest. Damian shifts behind him after several more slow thrusts against Jon’s butt, pushing himself up on one hand to crowd over Jon’s smaller body. Jon rolls onto his back and stares up at Damian, his cheeks surely already flushed with arousal.</p><p>Damian’s expression is heated, but fond, and it makes something squirm in Jon’s belly.</p><p>“Morning,” he whispers shyly, and the hand that Damian isn’t using to support himself settles on Jon’s cheek.</p><p>“Good morning, Beloved,” Damian replies, his expression softening further. He starts to dip down, and Jon only has a moment to panic before he turns his head.</p><p>“Wait,” he says, and Damian freezes. Jon reaches out to grab his arm when he starts to pull away. “No. Dami, just. Um. I haven’t brushed my teeth yet.”</p><p>Damian stares at him for a long moment before the tension eases from his shoulders, the alarm fading from his face. Damian snorts.</p><p>“That is the least of my concerns right now,” the older boy assures him, that heat from earlier returning to his eyes as they roam over Jon’s bare chest. His thumb brushes over Jon’s cheek as his tongue darts out to wet his lips. Jon tracks its movement intently and his cock twitches again.</p><p>“Okay,” he says, his smile a little embarrassed, “come here and kiss me, then.”</p><p>Damian huffs, eyes rolling in mock-annoyance at the demand, but he leans down obligingly. The hand on Jon’s cheek slides down to the side of his neck as their lips meet, and Jon sighs happily into Damian’s mouth.</p><p>It’s a little gross, he supposes, but it’s not really that bad. Honestly, he’s distracted easily enough by the excitement that kissing Damian always makes him feel anyway.</p><p>Jon opens his mouth wider when Damian licks at the seam of his lips, a low whimper catching in his throat as Damian’s tongue probes eagerly into his mouth. Jon lifts one of his own hands to the base of Damian’s skull, his fingers curling into his boyfriend’s hair as he lets his own tongue brush against Damian’s. They kiss like that for so long that Jon’s vision starts to go spotty from not breathing properly, but they don’t part by much when they finally stop, their lips nearly brushing as they pant against each other.</p><p>“Damian,” Jon says as he lifts his other hand to Damian’s chest. His thumb brushes back and forth over one of Damian’s nipples, teasing it until it hardens, and his boyfriend groans softly above him. “Can I…” He starts but then trails off, cheeks darkening.</p><p>Damian’s thumb brushes over his bottom lip, his hand still cupping Jon’s neck, and Jon shudders.</p><p>“Can you what?” He asks, and Jon hears the nervousness in his voice.</p><p>Jon swallows hard, and then he tries again.</p><p>“Can I try again?” Jon licks his lips, the tip of his tongue brushing over the pad of Damian’s thumb, and he watches Damian’s eyes narrow, hears his breathing hitch. “Can I try what I wanted to do last night? Can I- Can I blow you?”</p><p>Damian whimpers. His eyelashes flutter as his eyes close, a tremor running through him. Jon stays quiet and lets his hand slide over to rest over Damian’s pounding heart. Finally, Damian opens his eyes again, and Jon can’t help the heat that shoots through him at how dark they are, his pupils blown wide with arousal.</p><p>Despite that, Damian’s voice is even when he speaks. “Are you sure?”</p><p>Jon wonders how sappy his expression must be right now, because he can <em> feel </em> how wide his eyes are. How gentle and loving the look in them is. As turned on as Damian is, he’s <em> still </em>stopping to make sure Jon wants this, too, and Jon’s heart feels like it could burst with the love he feels for Damian.</p><p>“I’m sure,” he says, and Damian’s breath hitches again. “I want to. Do <em> you </em>want me to?”</p><p>Damian’s expression shifts into something incredulous only for a moment before it softens again. “Very much so,” he admits.</p><p>Jon knows he should be embarrassed by the beaming smile that spreads across his face, but he can’t bring himself to care. He pushes at Damian’s chest and lets go of his hair, and Damian takes the hint, laying back down as Jon sits up, instead. Jon just looks at him for a few seconds, unsure of how to start, but he finally decides on straddling Damian’s knees. He braces himself with a hand against the mattress on either side of Damian’s hips and then leans forward, stretching out until his lips brush over the older boy’s abdomen. The muscles jump beneath his lips as Damian inhales sharply, and Jon does it again. Then he lets his tongue slip out, the tip of it tracing the definition of Damian’s toned body.</p><p>“Jon,” Damian gasps, his hips bucking up slightly. He starts to reach out and then abruptly aborts the motion, putting his arms above his head and gripping tightly at his pillow as his belly flexes.</p><p>All in all, Jon thinks it’s a pretty encouraging response.</p><p>He spends a minute or two longer there, licking and kissing over Damian’s belly until Damian is trembling slightly beneath him. He moves lower then, his back curving as he hunches to drag his lips down the trail of coarse hairs that disappear beneath the band of Damian’s sleep pants. Damian’s breathing picks up at that, his hips rolling again, and excitement sparks through Jon’s veins.</p><p>He’s doing that. <em> He’s </em>making Damian react like that, making Damian aroused, making him feel good.</p><p>And Jon wants to make him feel even better.</p><p>But he wants to impress Damian, too. It’s not what Damian said yesterday. It’s not about trying to convince Damian to keep him around. It’s just. It’s just that he wants to be good. Wants to <em> make it </em> good for Damian. He wants to not make a fool of himself, too, of course, but mostly Jon just wants to please Damian because he <em> loves </em>him.</p><p>He hesitates as he drags his tongue along the skin just above the top of Damian’s pants but decides to go for it. In the videos he’s watched, it seemed kind of like the teasing was half the fun, after all. Instead of dragging Damian’s pants down, Jon shifts to mouth at Damian’s hard cock through the material. Damian gasps and thrusts upwards as soon as Jon’s mouth touches the outline of his cock, and Jon feels satisfaction simmering in his gut. He presses the flat of his tongue against the material, and Damian whimpers.</p><p>“Jon, please,” he begs, and it makes a shudder run down Jon’s spine. He doesn’t pull away to answer. Instead, he brings his mouth lower until he finds the head of Damian’s cock, and then he wraps his lips around it and tentatively presses his tongue up against the inch or so of dick he has in his mouth.</p><p>Jesus.</p><p>He has Damian’s dick in his mouth. It may not be bare, but it. It still counts.</p><p>Jon moans softly as his cheeks start to feel hot. His own dick throbs, and Jon tries to squeeze his legs together, but he can’t, not when he’s straddling Damian’s like he is.</p><p>He casts a look up from beneath his lashes. Damian’s clinging desperately to the pillow with one hand still, but the other is blocking his mouth, one knuckle caught between his teeth. His head is tipped back too much for Jon to read his expression, but it’s okay. It’s enough to see the way that Damian’s chest heaves, the way his belly quivers as he tries so hard to keep his hips still. As he tries not to push up into Jon’s mouth. Tries not to hurt him.</p><p>Jon suckles at the head and lifts one hand from the mattress to spread across Damian’s abdomen instead, feeling the way it’s trembling. Damian groans and shudders, his muscles tensing, and Jon can feel the way Damian’s dick twitches. He pulls back in surprise, and Damian makes a high noise in the back of his throat.</p><p>Damian is still hard, and the wet patch isn’t very big, so Jon figures it must have only been a little bit of precum leaking from Damian’s slit. He feels a little stupid for being relieved by that, but he’d wanted to do this right, wanted to make it last.</p><p>But maybe that means it’s time to stop teasing.</p><p>Jon takes a deep breath and then lets it out slowly, and then he brings both of his hands to the top of Damian’s pants. He sits up a little straighter as he starts to drag them down, and he can’t quite stop the moan the tumbles past his lips when Damian’s hard cock springs free. It looks bigger like this, with no material keeping it trapped tightly against Damian’s body, and it’s flushed dark, the tip sticky with pearly white fluid just like Jon suspected.</p><p>It twitches even without being touched, and Jon’s mouth <em> waters</em>.</p><p>Damian groans when Jon leans forward, his breathing ghosting warmly across the sensitive skin moments before Jon wraps his lips around it again. His tongue flicks over the head, and, this time, Jon can taste the musky saltiness of Damian’s precum. The taste draws a low moan from him, and Jon does it again. Damian makes a choked noise, and then Jon feels him shift. He looks up as best he can again and finds himself staring straight at Damian, who has pushed himself up to look down at him. Eyes blown wide, cheeks and chest flushed, and hair mussed up, Damian looks like the definition of debauched.</p><p>Damian’s throat bobs as he swallows, and Jon shudders when Damian reaches out and touches his cheek. He lets himself slide a little lower, his mouth stretching wider as he takes more of Damian into his mouth, and Damian’s lashes flutter as his head tips back and he moans. Tentatively, Jon raises his tongue and lets it press against the underside of Damian’s cock. When Damian shudders and rolls his hips forward, his dick sliding deeper into Jon’s mouth, Jon does it again.</p><p>“Jon,” Damian groans, his voice sounding just a little strangled. The older boy looks at him again, and Jon feels his gut clench at the sheer awe on his boyfriend’s face. Damian’s thumb brushes against the corner of his mouth, wiping away a trickle of saliva. “Beautiful,” he says, and it’s barely more than a croak, but it has heat building behind Jon’s eyes anyway. Jon whines and closes his eyes, breathing out through his nose as Damian’s hand slides gently into his hair. The desire to please, to earn Damian’s praise again, blooms in his chest. It makes him a little too eager, and Jon chokes, his eyes watering for a whole different reason when he tries to take the rest of Damian’s length too quickly.</p><p>Damian’s fingers tug at his hair, pulling Jon back as he gasps and tries to suck in a breath despite the way his throat spasms.</p><p>“Careful,” Damian murmurs, concerned, and his grip eases when Jon manages to give a small nod. “You’re doing so well already.”</p><p>Jon whimpers at that, his belly going tight and his own dick throbbing so hard he has to reach down and grab himself for a second just so he doesn’t come. Which is… kind of crazy, even for him. Outside of wet dreams, he’s not sure he’s ever actually gotten off without some kind of touch. His cheeks flush with embarrassment as he squeezes at the base of his cock, and it only darkens when something bright sparks behind Damian’s eyes.</p><p>“Come on, Beloved,” Damian coaxes him gently, his hips rolling again and making his cock slide across Jon’s cheek. “Just don’t rush yourself this time.”</p><p>Jon takes one last shuddering breath before he lets go of himself and reaches for the base of Damian’s dick instead. He holds it steady as he takes it into his mouth again, going only as far as he can before his lips hit his own fist this time before he starts to pull back. Damian’s breath hitches when Jon bobs back down again, his fingers tightening in Jon’s hair, and Jon lets that encourage him. He repeats the motion again, bobbing faster this time, and he lets his hand clumsily follow, stroking up Damian’s dick when Jon pulls back and then moving back down to the base when Jon sinks forward.</p><p>Damian’s hips buck forward - fortunately when Jon’s in the middle of pulling back - and the older boy says something low and heated in Arabic. Jon thinks it might have been a swear, but he’s not sure.</p><p>Jon keeps going like that for what feels like both seconds and an eternity, his jaw aching dully and drool spilling down his chin. Growing bolder, he moves his hand to Damian’s hip, no longer impeding himself as he bobs on his boyfriend’s cock. He gags a few times, but not badly enough to have to stop completely. Damian’s legs flex and tense beneath him, and then the fingers in his hair are gripping tighter still and tugging insistently.</p><p>“Stop, Jon,” Damian gasps. “Wait, stop.”</p><p>It takes a second for the words to penetrate, even after Damian has pulled him back far enough that his dick slips from Jon’s mouth. His eyes widen when the demand registers, and Jon’s head snaps up to look at Damian.</p><p>“Are you okay?” He asks nervously, and Damian stares at him almost blankly. “Did I do something wrong?”</p><p>Damian’s expression softens with understanding, and the flush on his cheeks grows darker as he looks away for a moment before dragging his gaze back to meet Jon’s.</p><p>“No,” he reassures him. “No, it’s just- If you keep going…” Damian shudders and drops his hand to the back of Jon’s neck. “I don’t want to force you to… swallow.”</p><p>“Oh,” Jon squeaks. His face feels so hot right now, but there’s pride burning through him, too, not just embarrassment and arousal. Damian was about to come. It’s not the first time Jon has made him come, technically, but it’s the first time he <em> really </em>got to make it happen. With his hands and his mouth, not just from friction. But now that Damian has mentioned it, Jon isn’t sure he actually wants Damian to do it in his mouth.</p><p>He. He thought he did, but only because what else is there to do? But what if he chokes again? Or, God, what if it’s so gross that he throws up and ruins everything?</p><p>Maybe… Maybe if Damian’s okay with not finishing in his mouth, then that means it’s not the only option.</p><p>Jon bites his lip and looks up at Damian, taking in the clear signs of arousal all over his boyfriend’s body.</p><p>There is <em> something</em>. Something that Jon had seen in a picture on Kon’s phone by accident - and, wow, no, not the time to be thinking about his brother <em> or </em>Damian’s brother - but. But it was really hot, if Jon ignored who it was.</p><p>And Damian hasn’t laughed at anything he’s tried yet.</p><p>“You,” he blurts out, “Youcouldcomeonmyface.”</p><p>Damian stares at him, and it’s like time freezes for a moment. Jon holds his breath, anxiety thrumming through him, and tries not to tense up. Then Damian’s dick twitches again, and Jon watches as precum beads up at the tip of it and then starts to drip down. He licks his lip absently, tempted to lean in and lick it up, just to try to familiarize himself with the taste. But then Damian moans and squeezes his eyes shut, his chest heaving as he reaches down and grabs himself not unlike Jon had needed to do earlier.</p><p><em> “Fuck,” </em> he gasps. <em> “Jon.” </em></p><p>“I mean it,” Jon says, sounding maybe a little too earnest. “C’mon, Dami, do it. Please? I- I want you to.”</p><p>Damian’s lashes flutter, casting shadows down his cheeks before he forces his eyes to open again. “Okay,” he agrees, a touch of excitement in his voice that sends butterflies swarming in Jon’s stomach. Not only is Damian not grossed out or making fun of him, he actually really, really seems to like the idea. “Stay still, Beloved. Just like that.”</p><p>Jon bites his lip harder and gives a small nod, his breathing quickening as Damian starts to jerk himself off. Right there, right in front of his face.</p><p>It’s the hottest thing Jon’s ever seen.</p><p>His gaze flicks up to look at Damian’s face, zeroing in on the way Damian’s lip is caught between his own teeth. God, but Jon wants to hear him. He opens his mouth to say as much, but then-</p><p>But then Damian’s orgasm hits him, and he starts to come, a high moan tearing out of his throat as he does. It’s warm and sticky as it shoots across Jon’s cheek and he squeezes his eyes shut, just in case. He forgets to close his mouth, and he gasps when Damian’s dick gives another spurt that lands on his upper lip. He doesn’t refrain, this time, from letting himself lick at it. It tastes more bitter like this, more concentrated than the small amount of precum he’d lapped at when he first got his mouth on Damian’s cock, but it’s not exactly <em> bad</em>.</p><p>Damian gasps as he comes down, and Jon can hear the slick sound of his hand moving over his dick as he strokes himself through the aftershocks. Jon’s so hard between his own legs that he thinks even the lightest touch might set him off, and he tries to stay still to avoid embarrassing himself. His eyes fly open when Damian touches his cheek, though, and his breathing stutters in his chest when he feels Damian’s thumb drag through the mess on his cheek before he <em> starts rubbing it into Jon’s skin.</em> Jon gives a desperate whine, the heat in Damian’s gaze burning him.</p><p>“Jon,” he says, and he sounds so reverent, so <em> pleased </em>, and Jon whines again.</p><p>“Please,” he gasps, and Damian’s gaze drops lower, probably to look at Jon’s swollen cock where it’s pressing hard against his boxers, tenting the material unmistakably. Damian’s eyes widen and his lips part around a shaking breath. “Please,” he says again, and Damian shakes off his daze.</p><p>“Shh,” he says. The hand on the back of Jon’s neck squeezes gently, and then his other hand reaches down to reach into Jon’s underwear and wrap around his aching cock. “Come on, Beloved,” he encourages, tugging once from the base to the tip, and Jon cries out immediately, his hips bucking forwards as he comes. He squeezes his eyes shut and shakes through it, every stroke of Damian’s hand making pleasure sing through him until it’s too much. He starts to squirm, whining in discomfort, and Damian lets go.</p><p>“Jon,” he says, but Jon can’t find it in himself to answer, his mind hazy and unfocused. He shudders almost violently when Damian shifts, when he pulls away, but it’s only for a moment, and then Damian is back and pulling Jon into his arms properly. He rolls them, pinning Jon beneath his considerable bulk, and Jon clings onto him, his hands clutching at Damian’s back.</p><p>“I’ve got you,” Damian whispers, and then Jon feels lips peppering kisses along his cheekbone. “You did so good, Jon,” he adds, and Jon gasps as he turns to tuck his face into Damian’s neck. “Thank you, Beloved,” Damian says softly. “You were wonderful. You <em> are </em>wonderful. God, Jon-”</p><p>“I love you,” Jon chokes out, and it’s not the first time he’s said it, but he still feels like such a cliche right now. He barely has time to tense with embarrassment and anxiety, though, because Damian nuzzles into his hair and replies in kind, his words quiet but <em> there</em>, and Jon’s eyes burn with tears.</p><p> </p><p>It’s the first time Damian’s ever said it back.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And that's all, folks! Hope you enjoyed it ♥</p><p>I'm still debating which happens first, this fic or the arrowfam dinner that will be out next (and <i>hopefully</i> before the end of the month), because they are very close together in the timeline, so you might see this fic get reordered in the series. But, like. I mean. That's sort of an on-going warning for this series, anyway, because I can't tell a coherent story from start to finish in once glance to save my life.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I realised very belatedly that this was tagged wrong, because Jon Lane Kent is not the right Jon?? And I definitely knew that?? So I fixed the tags. #oops</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>